


Everything happens for a reason

by Prettyunique



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Young Dean and Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is set in the beginning, Mary has been dead for 2 weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Earth Angels

Amy drops the boys at John’s

“What?”

“I can never understand what you’re going through”

“But?” asks John

“Eventually you’re going to have to be Dad”

“I know” John answers with tears in his eyes

 

Amy sits next to him taking his hand

 

“Dean keeps asking me when mummy is coming home. I don’t know what to tell him”

“I don’t either, sorry. I can be here if you want” She says

“No, it’s alright”

 

Amy hugs him and leaves

30 minutes later Dean wakes

 

“Mummy, Mummy”

“Hey, I’m here”

“I want mummy”

“I know you do, I do too. I want her to come home more than anything”

“Why can’t she then?” Dean asks

 

John sits in the nearest chair

 

“Sometimes... ”

“Cassy said mummy’s in heaven”

“(Sighs) yes” John replies

“But, why?”

“I don’t know Dean. I guess sometimes God just needs to take his earth angels early”

 

3 years later.

 

“I’m sorry to do this to you again”

“It’s ok your boys are a joy” Amy replies

“I’ve never heard them called that before”

 

Sam holds on to his John’s trousers.

 

“I’ll be back soon I promise...I’ve got a job interview” John tells her

“That’s great”

“Yea, it’s not much just work in a garage”

“Hey, it’s something” Amy replies

“I won’t get it if I’m late”

 

They both look down at Sam who is still clinging to John’s trousers

 

“Who wants ice cream?”

“Meeeeeeeeeeeee” Dean shouts

 

Sam looks at his Dad.

 

“Go on” John tells him

 

Sam and Dean go in the house

 

“Thanks again I owe you”

“Yea, you owe me about 1000” Amy replies

“And I appreciate every single one”

 

She goes back inside

The chocolate cake that was in the fridge is now all over Dean and Cas’s hands and mouth.

 

“What is this?

 

Dean and Cas point to each other.

 

“I was saving that as well...what happened to the ice cream?”

“It’s too hard” Cas says

“Dean, you’re a bad influence on my son”

“It...”

 

Amy looks at him

 

“Nothing” Dean replies

 

8 years later

 

“Cas, wait up”

“Hey” Cas greets

“We waited for you at the bus stop, what happened?”

“Oh sorry I forgot”

 

Dean looks at him

 

“I had to get home”

“You ok?” Dean asks

“Fine”

 

Cas winces.

 

“What...”

“Nothing” Cas tells him

 

Sam walks on ahead

 

“Let me see”

“Dean...”

"Who did this to you?” Dean asks

“Just forget it”

“Tell me” Dean says

“Why so you can beat him up”

 

Dean looks at him.

 

“Tommy Skerritt”

“That idiot...What?”

“Don’t...do anything to him”

“I won’t” Dean replies

“Promise me”

“Ok”

“Say it”

“I promise” Dean replies

 

3 days later.

Cas walks into Dean’s room and throws his bag at Dean.

 

“Ouch...what the hell?”

“Tommy been suspended” Cas tells him

 

Dean gets off his bed.

 

“That must have been nice for you”

“See we had a surprise assembly this morning. Apparently Tommy just came to the head teacher and told her he’s the one bulling all those kids”

 

Cas looks at Dean

 

“I didn’t touch him”

“Don’t lie to me” Cas says

“I may have talked to him on his way home”

“Dean...you promised me”

“I know, but...no one treats my best friend like that and gets away with it”

“Thank you, for fighting my battles, again”

 

John knocks

 

“Come in” Dean replies

“You’re a popular boy today someone’s at the door for you”

 

Dean goes downstairs

 

“Jess”

“Hi, Dean I just wanted to give you this”

“Thanks, but you could have given it to my dad or at school tomorrow”

“I know but I wanted to thank you. I got a B on that test”

“Oh ok, you know it was down to you”

“Don’t be modest, Dean”

“No really I mean you’re smarter than me”

 

Jessica giggles

 

“You think so”

“Sure”

 

Silence.

 

“Oookay, so I’m going to go”

“Oh, yea sorry...thanks again”

 

She kisses him on the cheek

Dean goes back upstairs

 

“Who was that?” Cas asks

“Jessica”

“And Jessica is?”

“He’s girlfriend” Sam replies from outside

“Shut up, Sammy”

 

Dean gets up and closes the door

 

“I didn’t know you were seeing anyone”

“She’s not my girlfriend she just...wishes” Dean tells Cas

 

3 weeks later

 

The doorbell rings

 

“Hi”

"Is your brother here?” Cas asks

“Yea, but...”

“It’s alright I’ll just go up”

 

Jessica and Dean are studying in Dean’s room

 

“You’re not even listening to me” Jessica says

“I am”

“What did I just say?” she asks

 

Silence

 

“Exactly”

 

She’s looking at him

 

“What?” Dean asks

 

She leans forward kissing him on the lips just as Cas walks in.

 

“I’m sorry...I didn’t know anyone was...I’ll leave”

 

Cas leaves

 

“I should go after him”

“He’s a big boy” She replies

“I should....”

“What is it about that, boy?”

“Excuse me?”

“Dean, I like you” She says

“Jess”

“We’ve been skirting around the issue for weeks”

“You have” Dean whispers

“It’s him isn’t it...you want him”

“And that makes sense in your eyes”

“Yes” she replies

“Because there’s no other option”

“Look at me”

“Alright well I’m done”

 

Jessica leaves and Dean goes to the kitchen

 

“Dean, I’m sorry...do you want me to leave?” Cas asks

“You’re mum’s at work isn’t she? And it takes you 2 buses to get here”

 

Cas nods

 

“It’s fine...Cas, it wasn't what it looked like she kissed me.”

“I can believe that”

“Why?”

“She’s barking up the wrong tree” Cas replies

“You know”

“You’re my best friend and you wear your heart on your sleeve”

 “So it doesn’t bother you?”

“I would be a pretty big hypocrite if it did” Cas says

“(laughs) you too?” Dean asks

“You knew I was?"

“Yes, but I didn’t want to just assume”

 

Dean turns away

 

“What?” Cas asks

“I’m the worst friend ever”

“It’s ok, it would have been worse if you’d asked if I was gay and I wasn’t” Cas says

“Not because of that, because I’ve been having...feelings”

“About me?” Cas asks

“It’s alright I know you could never like me”

“Now why would you go and say a thing like that”

“I’m sorry, I wish...”

 

Cas cuts him off with a kiss

Sam walks in

 

“Oh, sorry I was just... getting a drink”

 

Sam walks over to the fridge then turns back to face them.

 

“Do you need a hand?” Dean asks

 

Sam shakes his head, takes his drink and leaves

 

The next morning

 

“Sam, eat your breakfast” John tells him

“I know something you don’t”

“About, what?” John asks

“Dean and what he was doing yesterday” Sam replies

“What were you doing?” John asks Dean

“Noth...”

“Kissing” Sam cuts him off

“That’s my boy, was it a girl from school?”

“It wasn’t a girl it was Cas”

“I swear, Sam I’ll kill you” Dean says

“What...no you must be mistaken”

“I saw them”

“We’ll hear no more of this”

                                                                        


	2. Don't lose him, too

5 days later

Dean tips toes downstairs

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I thought you were asleep”

 

John looks at him

 

“I said I’d met a friend at the cinema”

“Ok, I’ll give you a lift” John says

“It’s alright I’ll just walk”

“You’re not...”

“This is ridiculous”

 

Dean turns to go back upstairs

 

“You may hate me now, but it’s for your own good”

“Maybe for your own good”

“Dean, I’m not homophobic but I know people”

“Whatever, You can’t stop me seeing him” Dean says

 

Dean goes to his room

Sam knocks on the door

 

“What do you want?”

“Dean, I’m really sorry” Sam says

“It’s alright, it would have come out eventually”

“I don’t want you mad at me”

“I’m not...actually you can do me a favour”

“What?”

 

Dean writes on a piece of paper

 

“What’s this?”

“Get this to Cas for me”

“And what if Dad asks where I’m going?” Sam asks

“Lie, you can do that you’re the good one”

 

5 hours later

 

“What’s the secrecy about?” asks Cas

“My dad knows about us. He flipped out said I can’t see you anymore”

“What are you kidding?”

“He took my phone and everything”

“I’ve never known you’re dad to be homophobic”

“He just came out” Dean replies

“So what does that mean for us, have you changed your mind?”

“No way, I don’t care what my Dad says or anyone else for that matter.  I’ve wanted you since I was 12 and if that means we have to hide for a while I’m ok with it...are you?”

“Totally, no one knows who I am at school anyway and my mum’s known I was gay since I was 10”

“And she’s ok with it?” asks Dean

Cas nods

 

“Man, you’re so lucky”

 

Sam comes out

 

“Dean he is up”

 

Dean kisses Cas

 

2 days later

Dean and Cas are at Bobby’s

 

“You sure it’s ok I’m here”

“Yea, my dad won’t be back till late” Dean replies

 

There’s a knock on the door

 

“Bobby open up, I know they’re in there”

 

Bobby opens the door

 

“John, listen...”

“You stay out of this” John cuts him off

“Dad, I thought you were working”

“Get in the car” John tells him

“But, dad...”

 

John gives his son a look

 

“Yes, sir”

 

Dean mouths the words ‘I love you’ to Cas before he leaves. Cas mouths it back

John follows him out

 

“John...”

“I told you to stay out of it”

“Cas, go to the kitchen” Bobby tells him

 

Cas leaves

 

“Is it the fact that you’re son is gay or the person he’s seeing?”

“Are you kidding? I’ve known the Novak’s, forever” John replies

“Oh, so you just have a problem with your son being gay”

“Yes, but despite what Dean says it’s not because I’m homophobic” John says

 

Bobby looks at John

 

“You hear on the news everyday about a gay kid who’s been beaten even killed for being gay. I think that he’s life would be easier if he wasn’t gay.”

“This is not just a phases it’s not just going to go away”

“You don’t know that” John replies

“I know what it’s like to be in love”

“The difference is you’re a man, he’s a kid. What does he know about love?” says John

“It doesn’t matter what age you are you know it when you see it.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t....I feel like I don’t have a choice”

“Neither does he, if you keep pushes them apart you’re going to lose him for good” replies Bobby

 

John gets in the car and drives home

 

The next day

 

“Dean, come down it’s time for dinner”

“I’m not hungry” Dean replies

I think you’ll want to be there, we’re having a guest”

“Who?”

“Just come down”

 

Dean follows his dad down the stairs

 

“Cas,”

 

He runs to hug Cas

 

“What are you doing here?”

“You’re dad invited me” replies Cas

“I know I can’t stop this, I may be old but, I still remember what’s it’s like to be in love”

“So it doesn’t disappoint you, the fact that I’m gay”

“No, 100% no, maybe deep down I always knew”

“That I was gay, how?” asks Dean

“You’re my son”

 

Sam pops he’s head out of the kitchen

 

“Are we going to eat or what?”

 

John follows Sam back to the kitchen

Dean kisses Cas quickly before they join John and Sam in the kitchen


	3. Prom

A year later

Cas rings the bell

Dean opens it and kisses Cas on the lips

 

They walk into the house

 

“Hungry?”

“Starving” replies Cas

 

They walk to the kitchen

 

“Where’s your dad?”

“He’s working late”

“Sam”

“At a friend’s house” answers Dean

“So, we’re alone”

 

Cas leans forward

 

“Later...um I need to ask you something”

 

Cas sits at the table

 

“Sound serious”

“I know it’s pretty 100% that this is going to happen anyway”

“Yes” Cas replies

“At least let me ask first”

“Oh, sorry go on”

“Would you consider being my date to the prom?”

 

Cas smiles

 

“Yes”

“Great, now that’s done. Want to go upstairs”

“Yes please”

 

Monday at school

 

Dean and Cas are in English class

There’s a knock on the door

 

“Come in”

 

Tommy walks in handing Mr Brennan a note

 

“Right now?”  Mr Brenan asks

 

Tommy nods

 

“Ok”

 

Tommy leaves

 

“Dean and Cas you’re wanted by the Principal”

 

The whole class ‘oo’s’

 

“For what?” asks Dean

“I’m just the messager”

 

Dean and Cas get up

Cas gets to the door first but Mickey has his foot in the way

 

“Excuse me”

 

Dean comes up behind Cas

 

“Move it” Dean tells him

“Or what”

“Mickey let the pass”

 

Mickey moves and Dean and Cas walk out the door

 

“Faggots”

“What did you say?”

“Dean just leave it he’s not worth it”

 

They get to the Principal’s office

 

“Both of us...this has got to be bad, right”

 

Cas shrugs

 

“I know as much as you”

 

They walk in

 

“Take a seat she’ll be with as soon as”

 

5 minutes later

Dean gets up

 

“Where you going?”

 

The secretary is busy with some work and had her head down

She looks up

 

“Can I help you?”

“That’s a pretty colour on you Ms Wyatt” Dean answers

 

She looks over at Cas, who shrugs

“Dean, I really don’t know what it was about”

 

Dean looks at her

 

“Really, she doesn’t tell me anything”

 

Dean walks back to his chair and sits down with a sigh

Cas smiles and looks at him

 

“It was worth a try”

 

10 Minutes later

 

“Alright, you can go in now”

 

They walk in

 

“Whatever it is I didn’t do it” Dean tells her

 

Cas sees her face

 

“What is it?” he asks

“It’s about the prom”

“We’re looking forward to it” Dean answers

“The thing is...”

“We can’t come can we?” Cas cuts her off

“You can, as long as it’s not together”

“You can’t be serious” Dean asks

“I’m afraid so”

“Why?” Cas asks

“You do realise we’ve been dating for a year now”

“I do, the governors’ think it would be a bad idea. First gay couple at prom, parents may not like it. I protested but I was out voted”

“Thank you” Cas says

“So that’s it”

“I’m really sorry, my hands are tied” She answers

 

They leave

 

“That’s ridiculous”

“What can we do?” Dean asks

“This is so unfair, I was so looking forward to it”

“Me too...it is unfair” Dean replies

“Yea, that’s what I said”

“It isn’t right, I mean why should we have to miss out on prom just because we’re a same sex couple”

 

Silence

 

“You have that look in your eye the ‘I have a plan’ look

 

Dean smiles

“What you thinking?” Cas asks

“We protest, we don’t take this lying down. I don’t know this is more your area”

 

Cas nods

 

“All I know is I’m going to Prom even if it means we get kicked out after 5 seconds”

“Ok”

“Really?” Dean replies

“Yea, I’ll do anything if it means going to prom with you”

“Anything?”

 

Dean kisses Cas

They pull away

 

“Save it for later” Cas tells him

“Spoils sport, Ok what do we do first?”

“Let’s talk to Mrs Karen”

 

They walk back to the Principal’s office

 

“You’re back”

“We just need a quick word with Mrs Karen”

 

She looks at them

 

“It will take two minutes tops”

 

They enter the office

 

“We want to fight this”

“We don’t think it’s right and we want to come to prom...together” Cas says

 

Mrs Karen smiles

 

“I was hoping you’d say that...Ok, first thing you need to do is write a letter to the head of governors’, and we’ll go from there”

 

17th of June 1995 was the day of Truman high’s prom

It took a lot of campaigning and there were times parts when they thought it wasn’t working but,

Dean and Cas did go to their prom together.

In matching black suits, Cas with a light blue bowtie and Dean with a matching tie.


	4. Start by huging you're daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to apologize in advance for this chapter

 

10 years later

 

“You guys look absolutely gorgeous”

“Who picked the suits?” asks Tammy

“That’s all down to my talented boy...uh...husband excuse me got to get used to saying that” replies Dean

“You know what comes next, right”

“What?” asks Cas

“The teeny tiny patter of little feet” Lucy replies

“Give us a chance, we’ve only been married 6 hours”

“Yea” Cas laughs nervously

“So where you two going on honeymoon?” asks John

“Don’t know”

“It’s a surprise” Dean replies

“And you’re ok with that?”

“Yea, all I said was it’s got to be somewhere hot with a beach and that we need to take a plane to get to”

“And not in America”

“And not in America” Cas replies

 

3 days later in a hotel in the Maldives

 

Cas wakes

"Morning hubby”

 

Dean kisses Cas

 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing”

“Babe, you were tossing and turning all night, what’s going on?”

 

Cas sits up, his back resting on the headrest

 

“I was thinking about what Lucy said”

“Which part?”

“The kid’s part” Cas replies

“Don’t stress we’ve got plenty of time”

 

Cas sighs

 

“We probably should have talked about it before. I guess I was scared to bring it up”

“You don’t want kids?”

“No...I want 6” Cas answers

“6? That’s a lot”

“How do you...feel about that?”

“Cas, I love you and as long as I have that everything else is a bonus”

“Are you sure?”

 

Dean nods

 

“I think you’ll make an amazing Dad”

“I know you’ll make an amazing Dad” Cas replies

 

5 years later

Hannah and Elizabeth run into the kitchen

 

“Lizzy would you go wake you’re Dad please”

 

She runs upstairs and comes back 5 minutes later

 

“Did you wake him?”

 

A tear drops from her eye

 

“What’s wrong?”

“Daddy’s sick” she replies

“Come here”

 

Dean takes her in his arms

 

“Eat your breakfast, ok”

 

Amy mouths ‘Everything ok?’ to Dean as he passes

He nods

Elizabeth looks up at her Granma

 

“Daddy’s fine, he just has a bellyache” Amy tells him

 

Dean enters the room

 

“Babe”

“In the bathroom”

 

Dean tries the lock which is locked

 

“You ok?”

“I’m fine” Cas replies

 

He opens the door

 

“Lizzy was upset, she said you were sick”

“I didn’t see her, she probably just heard me”

 

Cas passes him and goes to sit on the bed

 

“Cas, I’m worried this has been happening for days”

“It’s just something I ate”

“I really think you should see...”

 

Cas runs to the bathroom

Dean follows looking in the sink

“Oh my...”

“I probably bit my tongue”

“That’s it I’m taking you to a Doctor”

“Dean, don’t fuss”

“I’m not asking” Dean replies

 

Dean goes to the kitchen

 

“Daddy”

“Daddy’s fine he just has a bellyache”

“I told you”

 

Dean motions for Amy to follow him

 

“Where’s Cas?”

“He’s in the car”

“What’s going on?” she asks

“I’m taking him to the Doctor”

 

Amy puts both her hands over her mouth

 

“He’s fine, I’m just... I’m definitely being over cautious”

 “What do I tell them?”

“Nothing, just act natural, take them to the park”

 

She nods and Dean turns to leave

 

“Dean”

 

He turns back

 

“He’s going to be ok, you know”

“I know” Dean replies

 

A few days later

Dean and Cas are at the Doctor’s office

 

“I thought the test wouldn’t be ready for 2 weeks” asks Dean

“What’s the verdict?”

“There’s no easy way to say this...you have cell Carcinoma”

“What’s that in English?” Dean asks

“Lung Cancer”

“Cancer? But I don’t smoke, none of my family do”

“We’re not 100 percent sure how you got it“

 

Dean shakes his head

 

“No sorry, those tests are wrong you have to do them again”

“I mean we will if that’s what you want but I pretty sure it will come back the same”

 

Cas reaches over and takes Dean’s hand as tears fall from them both

“How long do I have?”

“Cas”

“I wouldn’t like to say”

“Just an estimate, like a minimum”

“Every case is different”

“Case? He’s just a number to you”

 

Cas squeezes Dean’s hand

 

“Please” he tells the Doctor

 

“6 months, but you should know that until we asses you properly we won’t know that for sure”

 

Cas nods

 

“I’m...sorry”

 

8 months later in the hospital

 

“Babe, come here”

 

Dean goes over to Cas bed

 

“What is it? What do you need?”

“I need you to stop and lie down next to me”

“I need to...”

“It can wait”

 

Dean slips off his shoes and gets in next to Cas

 

“I love you”

“Not as much as I love you” Cas replies

 

Dean turns away with tears

 

“Hey come on”

“I’m sorry”

“Don’t apologize...I hate this place”

 

Cas looks at Dean

 

“I want to get out of here”

“That’s not a good idea”

“Please, I just need one day without Doctors and Nurses”

“I still don’t...”

“Please”

“I’m not going to win this am I”

 

Cas shakes his head

Dean gets Cas in a wheelchair

The Nurse has her back to them

Dean sneaks Cas past hiding him out of her view

 

“You need something”

“My husband is asleep, I just thought I’d get some fresh air”

“Ok, I’ll call you if he wakes up”

“Thanks” Dean replies

 

Outside

 

“So where to?” Dean asks

“How about Golders Park, I feel like smelling some roses”

 

20 minutes later a Nurse enters Cas room and finds a note on the bed which reads

 

‘Gone to smell the Roses, be back whenever’

 

Dean and Cas are sitting on a bench holding hands

 

“I’m not going to cope when you’re gone”

“You will”

 

Tears drop from Dean’s eyes

 

“I’m sorry”

“You need to talk to Hannah when I’m gone. She’ll be quiet but as long as you just keep telling her everything is fine. And Lizzy...”

“Just a lot of hugs, babe I know all this. You would think I was her father or something”

“I know I’m just...”

 

Dean kisses Cas

 

“Remember when we first met?”

“That was a long time ago” Dean replies

“Yea, 22 years to be exact”

“Those boys were picking on me and you came over and saved the day”

“In which you then called me Casty for a week”

“I was 4” Dean replies

 

Cas is looking at Dean

 

“I love you”

“I love you too” Dean replies

“Do you remember ‘I love you more today’”

“Are you kidding it was the first song I’d every wrote, First and last”

“Sing it to me”

“That was a long time ago”

“Please”

“I may be a little rusty”

“I don’t care” Cas replies

 

Dean starts to sing

A few seconds later

Dean feels Cas hand drop

 

“Cas”

 

Cas eyes are closed

A women walks past

 

“Is everything ok?”

“Call an ambulance” He tells her

“Cas babe, please not now don’t do this now”

“There on their way” The woman tells him

“Cas, open your eyes for me babe”

 

Tears fall from Dean’s eyes

 

A month later

Dean walks into the kitchen

 

“Dad..."

 

Elizabeth runs towards Dean but Dean pushes out his hand and goes back the way he came

 

“He’s just tired” Amy whispers to her

 

Amy goes to get up

 

“I’ll go”

“Thanks”

 

Lucy nods

She goes upstairs and knocks on the bedroom

 

“Come in”

 

She enters

 

“Dean I was thinking we could go to the park with the kids. You know make a day of it”

“I’m not really in the mood” He replies

“Dean...”

“I’m too tired”

“I know what you’re thinking, if you pretend it didn’t happen maybe it won’t be real. You need to deal with this”

“It’s too hard”

 

Dean wipes tears

 

“I don’t know how to live without him”

“I know I know, but your kids need you”

“I can’t Lizzy...”

 

Dean puts a hand to his mouth and the tears flow again

 

“She’s like a mini him”

“Honey, you are stronger than you think” she tells him

“Then why do I feel like I’m drowning”

“I know it’s hard but you need to face it”

“I can't"

 

More tears flow

 

“Where do I begin?”

“Start by hugging you’re daughter” she replies

 

Dean goes to the kitchen and gives Elizabeth a big hug

Then he hugs Hannah

 

“How about we have a picnic, just the three of us”

“Yeah” Elizabeth replies

“What do you think Hannah?”

 

Hannah nods

 

“Will Daddy be there?” Elizabeth asks

“No, Daddy is in heaven, but he’s still with us”

“How?” Hannah asks

“Right there”

 

Dean points to her heart

 

“Every time you close your eyes and think of him. Even if you don’t close your eyes, he’s there”

“Really?” Elizabeth asks

“Try it”

 

They both close their eyes and Dean holds their hands as a smile appears on both of their faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of background on this chapter
> 
> It was part of a story originally called ‘Start by hugging your daughter’
> 
> And I wrote it about Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka
> 
> But I decided to use it here ‘cause it fit


End file.
